The presence of a wide variety of mobile devices comprising a wide variety of screen sizes and resolutions has increased the need for image retargeting. Image retargeting may include an algorithm for resizing an image. A single image may be retargeted into a plurality of resolutions for use on various user equipment (UE) screens. Image retargeting may result in a loss of image data, shape distortion, or both, which may result in an unpleasant image. Various image retargeting algorithms have been developed in an attempt to minimize loss and/or corruption of image data, but no single image retargeting algorithm has been determined to be superior to any other image retargeting algorithm in all cases.